narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saito Uchiha
Background Saito Uchiha was the first born and eldest son of the Godaime Hoshikage Yuichiro Uchiha, and the Great Grandson of the Cofounder of Hoshigakure, Tadashi Uchiha. His story begins with his Father's GrandFather Tadashi Uchiha who was one of the few of Uchiha who left the land of fire upon finding out about the wars long ago, Tadashi eventually traveled to the land of bears, choosing to stay away from the war and strife of the five main countries, he and the future first Hoshikage, then joined arms to found and eventually defend Hoshigakure from invaders, following the creation of this small ninja village, Tadashi married a local clans woman who was considered most beautiful among the lands. During this marriage and over the course of his life Tadashi gave birth to a single son, Yuichiro's Father to whom he instilled the virtues of a benevolent clan head into, sharing with his son his dream, To unite the five main ninja villages. Tadashi eventually died fighting along side the former hoshikage, protecting his village and Family. His wife took to raising Yuichiro's Father on her own making sure he did not forget the lessons his father taught him. Yuichiro's Father eventually went on to become the 2nd Hoshikage, and fathered two sons one of which was Yuichiro Uchiha, Yuichiro took after his father and became the 5th Hoshikage soon bearing two of his own sons Saito Uchiha and Netto Uchiha. Saito was born amongst a sort of baby boom era among Hoshigakure and his birth was one that was unusual amongst his clan. Born with bright blue eyes, and brown hair, traits he took from his mother, around his 5th birthday his hair and eyes went through a drastic change, turning black like those of his clan. It was then his younger brother Netto was born, both born in the shadow of a Kage they were almost expected to be powerful, and rightfully so in just a year, Saito had proven himself well on the way to being a powerful shinobi, completing his ninja registration at age 6. Yuichiro took interest in his eldest son, taking him and training him for four years in the ways left by Tadashi. Saito showed great affinity for the fire release jutsus capable of producing enormous balls of flames that would make the average fireball seem small, even amongst the Uchiha clan. During his tenth year of life, he had graduated from the ninja academy, earning the title of genin, he went on several different missions, each time proving how capable he was, it was also in this time he learned of his affinity for the lightning release ninjutsu. During one of these missions he traveled to the land of Yumegakure, it was here that he met the beast that would be sealed within him, Ghidrah, the three-headed beast. He was sent to this distant land at request of his father the Hoshikage, he was instructed to investigate the new found village for gathering enemy forces, only to find a cave filled with the corpses of various shinobi from all ends of the earth. Saito then laid his eyes on a dormant beast he approached the monster only to see that it was bound, and had a scroll lying beside it, he began to read the scroll, as it begn to awaken, he quickly figured out this was a sealing jutsu to cage the beast and prevent it from destroying the world. He quickly activated this jutsu without thinking, only to realize the jutsu was created to seal the beast within a human vessel, he became a jinchuriki at the age of 10 years old. Saito then went unconscious awaking to find himself within the walls of the Hoshikage palace, in the arms of his father Yuichiro. He was told about his new situation and the pros and con's that come with being a jinchuriki. He also explained to Saito thst the beast sealed within him was dormant but would soon awaken. By the time he reached 11 the Uchiha clan boy was Abundant in both chakra and knowledge though the tailed beast within him still slept limiting the amount of chakra Saito had gained. He then headed to Konohagakure to attempt the chunin exams only to pass with flying colors, and meet his future rival Tenryu Uzumaki. Upon returning to Hoshigakure he found his younger brother had too grown strong at a young age, Netto was merely 5 years old but was already capable fire jutsu on a scale even grander than his own at that age, Yuichiro decided to learn from Saito, and take Netto straight to konohagakure for testing, Netto was thrown directly into the ninja academy, after answering a few registration questions of course. He graduated on his 10th birthday when Saito was turning 15, years old Part 1 On Saito's 15 birthday, he and Netto head off to Konoha, to join a proper team, despite him being a Chunin and his brother a genin. Upon arrival to the main gates of Konoha, the pair of distant Uchiha brothers were met by a young woman similar in age to Saito known as Uzumaki Hikari, and once more the young man Tenryu. Exchanging words with the uzumaki pair before heading to the ninja academy to receive teams. Saito and Netto were split up as to not have two overly powerful Uchiha on the same team, Saito teamed up with the girl Hikari and another genin. Netto teamed up with a sarutobi clan boy and a ninja from the sand village. The two brothers carried out missions into various parts of the ninja world, backed by a jonin teacher. In this time both Netto and Saito grew strong, Saito remaining ahead of his younger sibling, while Netto's skill level still soared above that of his classmates. About two years later Saito and Netto being 12, and 17, respectively, they were being considered for promotion again this time for catching a famous criminal, the excitement of a possible promotion was short lived as word that their father was growing ill reached the leaf village, greeted by their mother Haruka, who explained the Hoshikages illness, he had come across a meteorite scroll, that exuded a powerful chakra, Yuichiro then attempted to use this power for the good of the village only to find out the chakra had poisonous effects on the body of those to channel it. Saito and Netto began to mourn their father, who's condition seemed to only worsen, it was these feelings of deep sadness that brought about the manifestation of their 3 tomoe sharingan, prior to this the boys had not activated such a jutsu, so the development seemed to happen at once, all three tomoe. Following this mutation, the two brothers skill levels had grown again, Saito quickly rising to become a Jonin at the young age of 16 and Netto achieving his Chunin rank at the age of 11. Yuichiro's later death brought the pair of brothers great strife, and in turn fueled their sharingan once more allowing then both to reach the Mangekyo level. A year after the death of Yuichiro. Saito now 18 was heading a team of his own, that consisted of Hikari Uzumaki and the other chunin from his team. The group was surrounded by missing-nin from the five main villages that had banded together to destroy the villages Similar to the Akatsuki of the past, Saito and his unnamed teammate where enough to overwhelm them, but Saito had depleted his chakra reserves. It was then that he had become over taken with a strong sense to protect his fellow ninja, and students. Surrounded by a veil of dense pinkish purple chakra, he was able to dispatch the Shinobi using a combination of his now immense chakra, and mangekyo sharingan. He returned to Konohagakure with his teammates safe and sound. Only to find out that Netto had went through a similar ordeal, having exhausted all of his chakra defending his friends Saito headed to the death bed of his younger brother. With a tearful exchange of words and a dying wish from his younger brother, Saito had underwent a special surgery thanks to the help of the Konoha medical min and achieved his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Now armed with almost endless chakra and powerful eyes, 3 years later Saito had climbed the ranks of both ninja villages creating a unified ANBU/Military presence among them. His immense power also gained him a spot in the personal security team of the Hokage Part 2 Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Summons